the_clique_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Sealed With A Diss
This book starts right where the last left off, in the secret room. Skye Hamilton and the other DSL Daters play a trick on the girls before showing the Pretty Committee a secret of the room that could change their social lives and understand boys in Briarwood to the fullest! The Pretty Committee gets an automatic invite to Skye's "Famous Couples" party, but if they fail to come with dates, their reputations would be at stake. Massie Block and Claire Lyons already have boyfriends, so that's easy for them. According to ESP (Emotional Sensitivity Powwows), Massie realizes that maybe Derrington doesn't like her, since the other boys mention that he has an issue with Massie. Kristen Gregory has her eye out for Griffin Hastings, a sensitive boy who likes to read and dresses goth. Dylan discovers Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley like her. Alicia's after Josh Hotz, like she has been since he first came to Briarwood. Claire Lyons, finally loving to share something in common with Massie and be on the envious side of things, decides to show the Pretty Committee how to flirt. However, things get too far and Cam mistrusts her because when she was showing TPC how to flirt, for obvious reasons, she made Cam chase her to the girl's bathroom. When she got in, she dug throughout Cam's book bag, finding his journal. She skims through it, reading some chats with a mysterious girl named Nikki, that Cam met at summer camp. She starts to think twice about their relationship. Cam pounds on the girls' bathroom door, telling Claire to come out, and give back his backpack because he was hiding a gift from her. Claire mistook it as he didn't want her to see the Nikki Chats. The "Share Bear" is a hidden camera the Briarwood Boys have in ESP. Whoever has the "Share Bear" speaks. Right when Cam was about to confess about Nikki, the TV goes black and blank. Massie gets Layne Abeley to help fix up the camera, not sure what's wrong with it. They sneak in Briarwood, and Layne accidentally drills a hole by a pipe fromBriarwood's new wave pool, claiming it was "run off" from pre-war buildings. Kristen finds out that the batteries ran out, so they shoved in new batteries, sneaking out of Briarwood. Massie and Skye made a deal that if Massie gets Chris to like Skye and take her to the "Famous Couples" party, the ESP Room will belong to TPC before next year. If not, they'll lose the room forever. As Massie is trying to get Chris Abeley to like Skye, she has to hang out with him 24/7, making Derrington jealous and making Chris like her! After getting to know him all over again, Massie's crush comes on him is back. He texts her if she wants to go to a horse show that night, and she texted back that she was going to Skye's party and asked him if he wanted to come as her date. He said yes, while Massie thought this was a good opportunity to play cupid. A few seconds later, Derringtonasks Massie to the party, she agrees. Chris and Massie go as Romeo and Juliet. Derrington and Massie go as David and Victoria Beckham<3! Meanwhile, Cam and Claire are still silently fighting. They finally confront each other in the bathroom at the party. Things get ugly when Cam gives Claire a framed picture of them and Claire blurts out about Nikki (a girl who likes Cam) and Cam walks out on her. Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert break up with Dylan Marvil because they are sick of her eating, burping and farting and complain that "it's like hanging out with Shrek." We also find out that Derrington's problem with Massie is her immaturity, but she claims he has that problem. Derrington dumps Massie because he thinks that she likes Chris Abeley! Kristen discovers that Griffin only fakes being "emotional and deep" to get good grades in ESP. In the end, only Josh and Alicia end up enjoying themselves. Later, at an assembly at OCD, Principal Burns explains that 250,000 gallons of water from the wave pool atop Briarwood crushed the building, and the water from the pipes leaked. The Pretty Committee and Layne obviously know why this happened. Principal Burns tells them that Briarwood students will be staying at OCD for the coming school year. The moment she said this, all the Briarwood students came pouring in the auditorium. When they come in, Massie realizes the new alphas are the boys, not her. Because of the boys' alpha status, TPC becomes out and the new LBRs. Massie decides that TPC will be going on a boy fast - not thinking about boys, flirting, etc. Alicia hesitates because of Josh, but in the end she goes with the New Pretty Committee